


Vengeance de sang chaud

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horror, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus est un vampire avec une obsession : Hermione. Il n'est pas sûr que cela résulte en une fin heureuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance de sang chaud

_Merci infiniment à Duniazade pour la relecture (multiple) de ce one-shot. Elle m'a poussée encore plus loin dans la qualité grâce à sa patience et à ses conseils._

_Et je ne gagne toujours rien à écrire ceci._

* * *

— La police moldue est sur les dents, dit Harry Potter. Il avait un verre d'apéritif à la main et se prélassait dans l'un des fauteuils du salon de ses amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

— Tous ces morts trouvés vidés de leur sang, poursuivit-il, ils ne savent pas quoi penser. Leur dernière théorie est celle d'un virus échappé d'un laboratoire qui provoquerait une auto-destruction éclair des cellules sanguines…

— Un vampire ? demanda Hermione. Elle était allongée dans le canapé, sa position mettant en valeur son ventre de femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher.

— C'est presque sûr, et je suis chargé de l'enquête avec Ian Tuxley, soupira Harry. Visiblement, chasser le vampire ne l'enthousiasmait guère.

— Vous êtes les meilleurs Aurors, intervint Ron, qui gavait sa fille aînée Rose, âgée de deux ans, de biscuits apéritif. Ce vampire ne peut vous échapper.

— J'aimerais le croire, rétorqua Harry, mais celui-là est bougrement futé. Tuxley soupçonne en fait que nous n'ayons pas affaire à un vampire de naissance mais à un sorcier transformé en vampire, et je suis assez de son avis.

— Y a une différence ? s'enquit Ginny. L'épouse de Harry, assise près de lui, donnait le biberon à son nouveau-né.

— Oh oui. Les vampires de naissance sont un peu plus comme des animaux dans leur manière de vivre et d'agir, expliqua Harry. Ils n'ont pas de pouvoir leur permettant d'utiliser une baguette, tandis qu'un sorcier transformé en vampire conserve son pouvoir et son intelligence. Sa personnalité change, certes, mais il cumule les capacités des deux espèces.

— Et vous pensez que votre vampire était un sorcier particulièrement intelligent ? reprit Hermione.

Harry soupira :

—Hélas oui. Cela fait déjà un an que ce monstre sévit en Angleterre. Il a déjà tué une dizaine de personnes un peu partout à travers le pays, mais en fait, son apparition remonte à neuf ans en France, près de Calais. Ensuite, nous le suivons à travers toute l'Europe. Ses victimes sont toujours des Moldus pris au hasard.

Un frisson d'inquiétude parcourut le petit groupe d'amis. La conversation passa promptement à de plus agréables sujets de discussion. Après tout, il ne fallait pas trop inquiéter Hermione dont la grossesse avait été difficile et dont les parents étaient justement Moldus.

* * *

Être vampire a ses avantages, se dit Severus depuis la cachette d'où il avait pris l'habitude d'épier la famille Weasley. Ladite cachette était en fait la maison d'un couple de retraités qui lui avait servi d'en-cas et qui avait eu la malchance d'habiter en face des Weasley. Et parmi les avantages qu'il y avait à être vampire, l'affûtage des sens figurait en bonne place. Il n'avait en effet besoin d'aucune lunette pour apercevoir clairement Hermione Granger à travers la porte-fenêtre de son séjour. Elle tournait en rond, visiblement en proie aux contractions de l'accouchement avec quelques jours d'avance. Hélas pour elle, il se trouvait que son mari était en mission de représentation auprès des lutins de Cornouailles pour Weasley, Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux, sans moyen de communication : les lutins avaient la fâcheuse habitude de mettre les hiboux et autres chouettes sur leur menu.

Cela faisait des semaines que Severus observait la jeune femme. Il avait pris soin de mettre en scène le départ du couple retraité qui lui avait « prêté » leur logement, et tout le monde les croyait aux Canaries pour deux mois. Quant à Hermione, elle n'avait pas été très difficile à espionner car sa grossesse l'avait obligée à rester allongée. Elle passait donc ses journées dans le canapé à lire et à dormir.

Severus ne comprenait pas d'où venait sa fascination pour elle. Était-ce la façon dont ses cheveux bruns aux reflets auburn, un peu moins touffus que dans son souvenir, s'étalaient sur le coussin qui supportait sa nuque ? Une nuque qu'il rêvait de toucher, de caresser, d'égratigner de ses canines, au point qu'il s'éveillait parfois avec une érection persistante s'il avait le malheur d'en rêver. Ou encore, la coupable n'était-elle pas cette lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordillait si souvent, une lèvre si pleine qu'il pourrait y boire à pleines gorgées ? Ou bien ses pieds si élégamment mis en valeur par le coussin pourpre sur lequel ils reposaient et qui enflammaient son imagination ?

Cela avait commencé assez innocemment, quelques mois après son retour en Angleterre. L'annonce de la naissance d'Albus _Severus_ Potter dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ l'avait irrité au plus haut point. En fait, elle avait réveillé sa haine pour le morveux à la cicatrice. Il n'avait pas d'idée précise sur ce qu'il allait faire à Potter, mais il n'allait pas laisser cet idiot utiliser _son_ nom sans rien faire. Il s'était donc retrouvé à filer Potter, guettant l'occasion de lui faire payer son blasphème. Severus n'était pas pressé. Il trouverait bien le moment propice pour attaquer cet idiot et lui faire regretter son blasphème. Bien qu'étant un Auror, Potter menait une vie quasiment réglée comme une horloge. Il quittait sa maison presque toujours à la même heure, embrassait sa femme sur le seuil de la porte, transplanait au Ministère, d'où il ressortait presque toujours à la même heure, bien que plus tard que les autres employés cependant. Le prix pour être chef du service sans doute. C'est ainsi qu'un jour Severus s'était retrouvé derrière Potter, qui était accompagné de sa femme enceinte et de son aîné, sur le chemin de la maison Weasley pour un repas entre amis. Sauf que tous les projets de revanche de Severus s'étaient trouvés rangés aux oubliettes à la vue de Hermione Granger, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et mûre comme un fruit prêt à tomber de l'arbre.

Granger avait fait l'effort de venir ouvrir la porte à ses amis tandis que son mari, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre de la conversation, s'occupait de leur fille aînée quelque part dans la maison.

— Harry, Ginny, entrez donc ! s'était-elle exclamée tout en s'écartant de la porte pour les laisser passer. Sa voix avait mûri. Elle vacillait un peu sur ses pieds sous le poids de l'enfant, mais le mouvement était gracieux. Granger était tout en rondeurs, des rondeurs qui tentaient Severus au plus haut point et dans lesquelles il aurait voulu enfoncer ses canines pour goûter au doux sang de la future mère, dans lesquelles il aurait voulu faire pénétrer son sexe raidi et trouver l'oubli. L'atavisme des vampires, qui était sien désormais, venait de lui désigner la compagne idéale pour les siècles à venir.

Il la voulait, et il l'aurait. Il l'avait épiée depuis ce premier jour presque sans interruption sinon pour se nourrir, et encore. Elle était souvent seule. Les obligations professionnelles du rouquin lui imposaient de fréquents déplacements. Ses amis et famille avaient leur propre vie à mener. Severus avait repoussé, à contrecœur, la tentation de suivre Ron Weasley et de débarrasser Hermione de cet encombrant fardeau. Il l'aurait fait s'il avait été persuadé que son geste eût été apprécié. Il ne voulait pas être repoussé par l'objet de sa convoitise.

Dans les moments où Weasley était chez lui, Severus l'avait vu toucher son épouse, malgré son gros ventre. Il avait envié l'imbécile qu'elle autorisait à prendre du plaisir avec son corps, un corps que Severus considérait déjà comme sien. Encore heureux qu'il ne pouvait lui faire l'amour sans risque pour le bébé, car Severus n'aurait pas supporté de voir « l'autre » empiéter davantage sur son territoire. Mais comment l'approcher ? Elle ne quittait jamais son domicile, et il ne pouvait y pénétrer sans invitation. Non, mieux valait attendre la bonne occasion. Il avait les Aurors et la police moldue sur le dos, inutile de leur donner sa localisation. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui s'offrait à lui la possibilité de la faire sienne sans retour.

* * *

— Vite, elle a une hémorragie, s'écria un guérisseur de Ste Mangouste. Il lui faut de la potion de régénération sanguine tout de suite ! Tenez bon, madame Weasley, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la parturiente sur la table de travail devant lui.

— Madame Granger, grogna Hermione entre les dents serrées. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle souffrait le martyre qu'elle allait laisser tomber ses principes. Mariée ou pas, elle restait une Granger.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? grommela le guérisseur lorsque son collègue tarda à revenir. Les minutes s'écoulaient, le bébé sortait la tête et la patiente perdait toujours plus de sang. Putain de placenta trop bas ! Et d'abord, pourquoi le traditionnel flacon de potion de régénération sanguine ne se trouvait-il pas sur l'étagère à potions ? Quelqu'un avait encore utilisé le dernier flacon sans prendre la peine de le remplacer. Et bien, quelqu'un allait entendre parler du pays tout à l'heure !

— Ouiinn ! retentit dans la salle carrelée de blanc.

— Votre bébé, madame Weasley, un garçon, s'exclama le guérisseur.

Hélas, Hermione perdait déjà connaissance, affaiblie par la perte de sang et les heures de travail. Voyant cela, le guérisseur posa à la hâte le nourrisson dans un bassinet à proximité. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur Hermione pour stabiliser sa condition le temps de trouver la potion et de la lui donner lorsque, inexplicablement, il perdit connaissance lui aussi. La jeune femme, elle, ne s'aperçut de rien, perdue qu'elle était déjà dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

Severus observa son ancienne élève allongée sur la table de travail, les jambes écartées comme si elle s'offrait à un homme. Il remua vaguement sa baguette en direction du nouveau-né qui hurlait et l'enfant tomba endormi, stupéfixé, sans que jamais Severus détournât les yeux du spectacle de cette femme ouverte devant lui. Il avait envie de la prendre. Que voulez-vous, il n'était qu'un vampire avec une obsession, et voilà que cette obsession était à portée de canine. Une forte odeur de sang teintée de sueur envahissait la pièce, comme un parfum capiteux, et lui faisait tourner la tête. Le rouge peignait de traits irréguliers la féminité exposée et les cuisses de Hermione Granger ; elle était belle comme une œuvre d'art contemporain, qu'on ne comprend pas avec des mots mais qui néanmoins fascine le regard.

Son cœur. Son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement. Les sens vampiriques de Severus en percevaient les coups sourds comme si le bourdon de Notre-Dame résonnait à ses oreilles. Il sut alors qu'il devait agir vite. Prestement, il s'approcha de sa future compagne et planta ses canines allongées dans sa jugulaire. Il avala le sang qui y passait, en trop petite quantité déjà, jusqu'à ce que Hermione soit aux portes de la mort. Puis il compléta le rituel qui ferait d'elle un vampire en lui donnant à boire quelques gouttes de son propre sang coulant d'une incision qu'il s'était faite à la base du pouce. Son œuvre terminée, il annula le sort de Stupéfixion sur le bébé et s'éclipsa de l'hôpital avec discrétion, évitant la tribu Weasley dans la salle d'attente, mais non sans avoir pris quelque nourriture auprès d'une infirmière qui passait par là. Vive la magie et les sortilèges d'oubli !

* * *

« Maman est morte, » avait dit papa. Rose ne comprenait pas bien ce que cela voulait dire sinon qu'elle ne verrait plus sa maman. Plus jamais. Les grandes personnes lui avaient bien expliqué que la boîte dans laquelle sa maman dormait serait fermée et qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait plus parce que maman ne se réveillerait jamais. Elle était triste de ne plus voir sa maman. Tout cela parce qu'un bébé l'avait tuée.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Hermione eut conscience d'une présence à l'extérieur de son cercueil. Un cercueil ? Elle n'avait pas d'autre nom pour la boîte capitonnée dans laquelle elle se trouvait enfermée. Était-elle morte ? Il fallait croire que oui. Les vivants ne se retrouvent pas dans un cercueil, sauf par erreur humaine, ou parce qu'un psychopathe les y a enfermés. Oui, mais elle ne se sentait pas vivante non plus. Son cœur ne battait pas, elle avait vérifié en glissant sa main sur son torse. Et puis, elle ne ressentait aucune angoisse à être enfermée dans un cercueil. N'aurait-elle pas dû avoir une attaque de panique ? Mais non, elle avait seulement soif. Et faim. Comme si la faim et la soif se confondaient.

La présence mystérieuse était toujours là, pas seule d'ailleurs. Quelque chose de vivant accompagnait la présence. Hermione passa la langue sur ses lèvres, l'égratignant un peu sur ses canines au passage. Une goutte de sang perla. Merlin, Viviane, Circé, ce que c'était bon ! Elle reconnut immédiatement le goût de ce dont elle avait besoin, là, tout de suite : du sang, il lui fallait du sang ! Et un être vivant, regorgeant de sang, se trouvait de l'autre côté du coffre de bois capitonné. Frénétiquement, elle se mit à pousser sur le couvercle de son cercueil, anxieuse d'accéder enfin à la nourriture. Bizarrement, le couvercle se souleva sans difficulté, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se demander comment cela était possible.

La première chose qu'elle vit, malgré la nuit profonde du tombeau, fut le visage de Severus Snape, réputé mort neuf ans plus tôt. Il était vivant, ou il en avait l'air. Son visage arborait un sourire narquois. Une malignité profonde émanait de lui. Pourtant, cette malignité n'était pas dirigée contre elle, Hermione en était persuadée. Il lui tendit un paquet de couvertures qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

— Votre premier repas, Miss Granger, dit-il d'une voix suave qui aurait convaincu le plus vertueux des Saints de le suivre en enfer.

Hermione prit le paquet dans ses bras et découvrit le visage d'un bébé nouveau-né. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Est-ce que je le connais ?

Elle caressa doucement la tête du nourrisson. Elle sentit jusqu'au plus profond de son être la chaleur du sang qui circulait dans ce petit être.

— Il est à vous, Miss Granger, et si petit soit-il, il a failli vous tuer lors de sa naissance. Il est, en quelque sorte, responsable de votre condition actuelle.

— J'ai faim.

C'était tout ce qui comptait en ce moment. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

— Je peux manger ?

Il fit un geste d'invite de la main.

— Je vous l'ai apporté pour que vous vous nourrissiez. Vous venez de naître à la non-vie, ou la non-mort selon le point de vue. Vous êtes encore faible pour vous lancer seule à la recherche de proies. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez prendre des forces avant de découvrir le monde de la nuit.

Hermione recentra son attention sur le bébé et haussa les épaules.

— C'est vrai. Sans lui, je serais encore une vivante.

Sans un mot de plus, elle planta ses longues canines dans le petit corps et but goulûment.


End file.
